


Confectioner's Sugar

by Winstead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker!Eren, College Student! Armin, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tall Eren, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winstead/pseuds/Winstead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Armin learns of a new bakery/sweets shop in the area, he goes and accidentally falls head over heels with the head baker, Eren Jaeger.</p><p>>>HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confectioner's Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is basically me testing the waters of fanfiction writing. I've been working on developing this idea for the past several weeks and thought: "Hey, why not? Might be fun!"
> 
> This chapter is fairly short since it's just Armin explaining his current "dilemma" that is his crush.  
> It's basically that "You develop a crush on a cashier you see at the supermarket. What the fuck do you do??" scenario. (Future chapters will be much longer, I promise.)
> 
> I have to admit, writing is not something I'm the greatest at and I currently don't have a beta-reader. I apologize in advance for any writing mistakes!

It's funny how you can go about your daily life with the same old mundane routine. School, work, study, eat sleep, then repeat. The same old thing every single day. You start to wonder after a while if life has any purpose what so ever.

Then one day something happens. Whether positive or negative, it's still something that changes your life drastically. Throwing your routine completely out of whack. In my case, mine came in the form of Eren. A totally positive and pleasant change that I welcomed with open arms (almost literally).

Two months ago, a new bakery and candy shop opened just around the corner from my university. The owner made a good choice with the location. Just the right amount of foot traffic plus most of the customers were broke, lazy college students who wanted their fix on something sugary and unhealthy and I was one of those people. The name of the shop was kind of cute. Confectioner's Sugar fit perfectly along with its very clean and minimal layout. It was quite cozy for a place that was mostly white and it was the perfect size. Not too spacious, not too cramped.

It's mostly packed at night since most students are done with class at that time and it was a particularly packed night when I first gazed upon Eren's face. I don't know what it was I noticed first. Whether it was his pearly white smile, his bright green eyes that seem to be illuminated from behind or his overall beautifully constructed face. I'm pretty sure I stood there in line with my mouth open, staring at the guy as he took people's orders.

By the time I reached the counter, another employee had taken over the register while Eren resumed his work in the back kitchen. I didn't know whether to be disappointed that I didn't get to speak to him or really fucking glad I didn't have to speak him out of fear I would embarrass myself.

Eventually, I started going to the shop for not only my weekly sweets fix, but so I could stare at the green-eyed baker. My weekly visits increased to almost daily visits. Whether I was going to become overweight or end up with diabetes was beyond my worries not to mention I still haven't been lucky enough to interact with Eren at all.

At first, I tried telling myself that the reason I like going there was because they have the best chewy peppermint candy I've ever tasted, but the moment I accepted that had developed a massive crush on Eren Jaeger, two words left my mouth and echoed through my small studio apartment.

"I'm screwed."

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like it? All comments/ criticism is welcome! If you enjoyed this and would definitely like me to keep updating, then let me know and I would be more than happy to dive right in and launch the shenanigans that is Confectioner's Sugar. ^.^
> 
> To be updated weekly. I won't have a specific day but usually around the weekend.


End file.
